Boredom is a Terrible Thing
by Miss Chelle
Summary: When the Organization people get bored, bad things happen. Series of drabbly one-shots that have no plot whatsoever. Read at own risk
1. Chapter 1

-1_(No plot, people, its just the organization people sitting around and doing random stuff. I tried to think of a plausible storyline that would include all of them, but I could only come up with cooking and food preferences, and I will kill myself before I write a Xaldin-centered Fic. Enjoy, if you can, I'm just writing for my own benefit here)_

Boredom Is A Terrible Thing

Axel, Roxas and Demyx were all loitering in Roxas's room, for lack of anything better to do. They had run outta topics to talk about, so they were all quite bored. These are the results.

"Roxas…"No answer.

"Rooooxasss" The keyblader twitched in annoyance, but didn't answer the call yet again

"Roxas, roxas, Fo-foxas, banana nana bo boxas-" A certain red head started lazily

"Dammit, Axel, what the HELL do you want??" Poor Roxas yelled out, discarding the book he was trying and failing to read.

"Im bored!" Axel stated.

"Congratulations."

"Entertain me." He flipped onto his stomach and glared at the keyblader.

"Excuse me??"

"Dance for my amusement! Dance, puppet, Dance!"

"H-hey now, no need to s-steal my phrase like that…." Demyx stuttered from his chair.

"Sorry, Demyx, but fo-foxas over here aint cooperating."

"I swear to God, call me that one more time, and you'll regret it!"

"What are you gonna do, shine a flashlight at me with you mighty light powers? Pfffft, that'll hurt."

"You shut up! At least my gender is recognizable! You look like Larxene if she dyed her hair red and spiked it up with your goddamned hips of doom."

"Your just jealous."

"Of what? That hourglass figure?? Demyx looks manlier than you!"

"Why do you guys keep referring to me like that?? I'm right here, ya know!"

"Shut up, water boy, or we'll freeze you and you'll turn into Vexen!"

"I'll b-be good…"

"damn straight you will."

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's play Kingdom Hearts!"

"Axel, remember the last time we tried to do that? Our universe imploded for a while, and Xemnas made us fix it. Do you really wanna go through that again?"

"But I like controlling you, Roxy…."

"Hey, Axel, do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Never speak to me again."

"It hurts when you say things like that, Roxy. Its times like these when I doubt that you love me at all!" Axel drapped himself over Roxas and fluttered his eyelashes for full effect.

"I will DANCE on your grave, I swear it!" Roxas tried, and failed, topush his best friend off of him. Axel only held on tighter, choosing to lean in and whisper "Roxas…. You my friend…."

"GOD! Why do I associate with you?? Your like that one creepy neighbor everybody hates, but nobody says anything." Roxas finally succeeded in pushing Axel off, and Axel chose o sit on the floor Indian style.

"Demyx, you don't agree with such slander, do you?" Demyx squeaked a little in surprise.

"U-uhh….n-no?"

"Your breaking my heart here, guys"

"GAH!! NOBODY!!!" he pointed at Axel "IT MEANS NO HEART!!! TRY TO MAKE SENSE, PLEASE!!" Poor Roxas had reached his limit.

Axel chose to ignore this. "I'm hungry."

"Then please, for the love of all things holy, go eat and leave me in peace."

"What say you, Demyx, shall we go frolic towards the general kitchen area?"

"I'll go w-with you, if that's what y-your asking…" Demyx answered in confusion.

"Brilliant! Lets us go forth on that trail!"

"W-what trail?"

"On that trail we bla-"

"NO BURSTING OUT INTO SONG IN MY ROOM! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!"

"Well, fine, Mr. Negative Nancy."

"I hate you, and everything you are."

"Tarry not, dear demy, food awaits us!" And he walked out. Thank God. Demyx apologized to Roxas, who was breathing steam at this point, and he left too. Roxas tried to read the rest of his book, but failed. And when he turned on the T.V, El Dorado came on, causing him to destroy more electronics with the blunt metal key of his. Then he died. Ha, ha.

_(I'm not sure what to say. The guys are so OOC, its not even funny. Well. It should be funny. I can see Axel doing something like this, though. And Roxas, I just love to torture him. Demyx is just there. I will write more of these, so beware. Review if you'd like, I always like responses to my madness. Ciao)_


	2. Pyros and Plants don't mix

-1_(Ha ha. I'm bored again. Let's put more Organization XIII members through Hell, shall we? Axel's going to be in all of these, I'm thinking. He's just so easy to manipulate into doing stuff. I luff him, he's so awesome. Enjoy.)_

Boredom Is A Terrible Thing

2.Pyros and Plants don't mix.

Axel strutted through the halls. He had successfully pissed off his best friend, and Demyx had scurried off to the basements, no doubt after Zexi. He needed a new victim to annoy and piss off. An answer came in the form of a flowery scent wafting through the halls. Axel grinned evilly, and ran towards the only man in this castle who smells like that.

"Marluxia! Whatcha doin-….whoa…What _are_ you doing? " He burst through The Graceful Assassin's door, and caught Marly rubbing Aloe Vera leaves into his hair.

Marluxia stiffened and answered haughtily, "This plant keeps my hair nice and shiny, smooth and vibrant. I do this every night before I go to bed."

"It looks like snot made semi-solid. Eww, marly. And it doesn't smell like your usual potpourri self."

"I'll thank you not to insult my plants, Mr. I-smell-like-a-fireman-twenty-four-seven."

"It aint my fault that I love burnin things. Hey, lets see what'll happen if I burn the aloe-whatever stuff!" Axel summoned flames, donning the look he always gets when he's about to burn something. You know. That crazy pyro look.

"No!! You stay away from my babies!!!" He clutched a random potted plant to his chest protectively.

"Alright! Jeez, I won't go near your dumb plants……" He held up his hands as if surrendering.

"I don't trust you, you crazy fire-obsessed freak! Get out of my room!"

"_Hold up_, did you just call me a freak?!? And this is coming from the man who has flowers following him. Tcccch."

"At least my head doesn't look like Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Oh right! _Your_ head looks like someone spilt strawberry ice cream all over it and never cleaned it up!!"

"You shut up, my hair looks perfectly normal!"

"Its _pink_, dude! _Pink!!!_ There is no way that's a natural hair color! Xemnas's tan is more natural than that…that…than that atrocity!!"

Marluxia gasped deeply. Oh, no, he did not just call his hair an atrocity. It was on now.

"At least I'm straight, and not off frolicking with my "best friend" every hour of the day!"

"You leave Roxas out of this, and your one to talk about being gay, looking like the Grim Reaper's homosexual cousin!"

"Then why don't you have a girl, then? I don't recall you talking to Namine at all wen she was here!"

"That's because I'm not a creepy pedophile like you!"

Marluxia was far too appalled to come up with a retort. So, he chose to throw a watering can at Axel's head. Axel dodged just in time, but got angry all the same.

"Hey! That was metal! That could've really injured my head, idiot!" Axel fought violence with fire. He summoned his flames with a snap, and with another one, all of the potted plants in Marluxia's room went up in flames. That is a lot of plants, by the way. A lot, trust me.

Marluxia fell to his knees and lamented over the "death" of his precious plants.

"NOOOO!!!! MY PRECIOUS BABIES!!! ALL DEAD, ALL GONE!!!!! DEMYX, COME SAVE THEM!!!!!!" Marluxia was shouting quite loudly, with Axel just standing there, blinking at him as his most treasured possessions turned to ash. Demyx did burst through the door eventually, but it was too late. Marluxia was already sobbing on the ground, and Axel was looking very bored.

"M-marluxia? What happened? W-who did this?" Demyx was not stupid, he knew Axel did, but he just wanted to get Marly to stop crying. It was disturbing to behold. And Marly didn't even stop, either, he just raised a shaking finger to the redhead in the corner, before collapsing in more tears.

"Axel, why? I m-mean, why would you d-do something like this? You k-knew what would happen."

"Dem, the guy threw a freaking watering can at my head! Was I supposed to just take that sitting down?

"You probably scarred him f-for life."

"He was askin for it!"

"This is why Roxas s-says he hates you all the time."

"Always with Roxas! We're just friends, people! I dunno who told you otherwise!!"

"You sh-should apologize to Marluxia…"

Marly was currently preoccupied with caressing the black ashes that used to be his prize-winning roses, still sobbing his heart out.

"Honestly, Dem, I really don't think it will help. At all." But Axel did feel the tiniest twinge of regret, watching the ruined man on the floor, so he shrugged, and said in his most serious voice, "I'm sorry for ruining everything you cared about, Marluxia."

"All gone!!! Nothing left!!! My precious flowers!!"

"…….Well, my work here is done. Come on, Dem, lets go ruin somebody else's life."

"S-so long as it isn't mine, the Superior's or Z-zexion's"

Axel laughed and elbowed Demyx in the ribs playfully, and sang childishly "Demy's got a cruush!" Demyx blushed and looked down, stuttering something incomprehensible. Axel laughed again, and they left in the ruined Marluxia in the blackened remain of his precious plants.

_(I have nothing against Marluxia. He is just the easiest target ever. And a lot of people are going to end up mad at Axel, it seems. He is just destruction on legs. And Demy is his partner in crime. Because I say so. I love Reviews, guys! Ciao)_


	3. Let's Not Care, Shall we?

-1_(Grahh! People who read these things, let me tell you why I haven't been scraping up any stories lately. I've been as sick as a Fox! Yes, I know what the expression is supposed to say, but I really don't care at the moment. You know why? Because my voice is jacked up beyond belief, and I've seen Across the Universe eighteen times! It's a great movie, but that is WAY too many times! Especially since I was on medicine, too! Anyways. More boredom funness. Chelle is me, obviously, and Ashley/Ashii is my friend. She is aforementioned in my profile. I can't believe that that is a word. Moving right along…)_

Boredom Is A Terrible Thing

3. Let's Not Care, Shall We?

Take one Organization XIII. Add two crazy fangirls. What do you get? A hell of a lot of randomness and awkward situations. And singing! Foxes, too….Not like all of these things will show up here, I was just telling you guys. For fun, y'know?

"Michelle, I'm bored." One of the two newcomers addressed her friend, both of which who were lounging lazily on one of the many couches in one of the many living rooms in the impossibly big castle.

"Congratulations? What am I supposed to do about it, I'm just as bored as you are-" Cough, hack, cough, gasp "-And sick to boot. Not like I can spring up and dance the mamba for you, Dear Ashii."

"Why would I want you to?"

"I don't know! I'm sick! Let me ramble on about nothing, I have an excuse!"

"You would do that even if you didn't have an excuse"

Enter Numbers VIII, IX, and VI. I hate roman numerals.

"Hey, here are the two new girls we keep hearin so much about! How you been feelin, Chella, any better?"

"Fire-boy! Warm! Get over here-" Cough, sneeze, hack "-Noooow!! 'Afore I die!!" She forcibly tugged Axel out of the entrance and sat him down, immediately snuggling up to him and his delicious warmth.

"Hot Damn, 'Chelle, there are other people here, you know!" Ashii spoke in protest to the blatant P.D.A that her friend was displaying.

"Don't care! Warm! Niiiiice!" For reasons unbeknownst to her but knownst to us, she continued to speak in fragmented sentences. Zexion elected to sit in a dark corner and read, ignoring the frequent glances that Ashii was giving him, and Poor Demyx was submitted to watch his would-be girl snuggle up to his elemental opposite, jealousy and sadness that he shouldn't have welling up inside. Chelle was enjoying herself immensely, curled up to the human radiator. Wait. Nobody radiator? That just sounds…odd. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Axel was just happy that a pretty girl was curled up beside him, and that she wasn't bound nor gagged.

"Y-you know, mi-mi-…..Chelle, All that heat m-might get you sicker…" This was Demyx's desperate attempt to get the object of his affection off the redhead. And it was responded with a pillow thrown haphazardly at his face.

"Screw getting better, I'm feeling good now, and I will continue soaking up all this wonderful heat."

"Honestly. Sitar-boy is right, you know. If I have to stand your stupid coughing at two A.M one more time, I swear, I will kill you." Ashii tried to reason with her friend. Also met with a pillow.

"You guys really want me to move? I protest! I protest!" She continued to make no sense at all.

"I give up. Hey, Zexi, come on, We'll go to Starbucks and you can read in peace." She addressed the blue-haired boy as she got up, and Zexion nodded, nose still firmly buried in his book, and left with her. Leaving Axel, Demyx and the deliriously sick girl behind. Uh-oh.

"Hey, Chella, maybe you should go to sleep or something. You really aren't lookin too hot." Axel said softly to the half-conscious girl. Demyx was too busy trying not to look at her.

And despite not being in her right state of mind at all, she still managed to croak out feebly " Move, and I will-" cough, cough "-castrate you." Axel rolled his eyes, and picked her up, gesturing to Demyx to open the door and follow him.

Through the labyrinth-like halls they walked, not having a room to put her in, Axel strode to Demyx's. Or his. They are in the same general area, I can't tell right now. The point is, Axel got tired of the near dead girl using him as a electric blanket, and decided to put her in a temporary bed while hers was being Quarantined. That Axel has a good heart….Damn it all to Hell! You guys get what I mean!

Mr. Arsonist decided to use Demyx's bed, cause he seriously needed a nap after hauling Chelle' halfway across the castle. And he didn't really care if Demyx needed to sleep, either.

"There-" He said, after tucking her in, more or less "-Now, you take care of her."

"M-me? Why?"

"Cause, one, your better suited, two, this is your room, three, my endurance max is reached, four, you like her, and five…..uh……Just take care of her! Dammit, I'm outta shape…."

He trudged out and closed the door, leaving the frightened Demyx and the unconscious Chelle alone. And instead of treating her high fever, he just thought about how beautiful she was, even with pale cheeks and a sweat drenched (not in a good way) body. And there we leave them. Why? Because, dear Reader and hopefully Reviewer, your authoress needs her rest. Though she isn't at the point she is in the story, a little sleep never hurt anyone.

_(I dunno. If you can pick out all the jokes I stole, then kudos to you! Kudos, and some cookies I guess. Reviewers like that, right? Yeah…..Reviews equal love, yeah! Peace, I'm gonna go attempt to sleep. Or listen to Being For The Benefit For Mr. Kite again…..Man, that movie is trippy. Gehh..)_


End file.
